1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat-cable connector for use in connecting to a flat-cable having a plurality of signal conductors arranged at regular intervals each accompanying a grounding conductor.
2. Related Art
FIG. 15 shows conventional flat cables, which are generally indicated at 1. Particularly, FIG. 15 (A) shows a flat cable as having in its flat sheath 2, a plurality of signal conductors 3 each having a grounding conductor 4 on either side, two adjacent grounding conductors being contacted together. FIG. 15 (B) shows a flat cable as having a plurality of signal conductors 3 each having a grounding conductor 4 on either side, two adjacent grounding conductors separated from each other. FIG. 15 (C) shows a flat cable as having a plurality of signal conductors 3 each enclosed by a coaxial grounding conductor.
In connecting such a flat cable 1 to a connector the stripped ends of signal and grounding conductors of the flat cable are arranged in alignment with associated conductors of the cable, and are soldered or spot-welded to these contacts without being firmly supported in the connector housing of the connector.
Soldering or spot-welding of many signal and grounding conductors is a laborious and time-consuming work. Still disadvantageously, there is a fear of short-circuiting between adjacent conductors, which can be inadvertently spanned by solder.